Découverte
by Emmatheancien
Summary: En mission d’exploration l’équipe du major Sheppard, accompagnée par la scientifique Tyler Duguey, font une fantastique découverte mais les Wraiths arrivent et ils sont fait prisonniers.
1. Chapter 1

Découverte

**Résumé :** En mission d'exploration l'équipe du major Sheppard, accompagnée par la scientifique Tyler Duguey, font une fantastique découverte mais les Wraiths arrivent et ils sont fait prisonniers

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fics, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de lire. Seul le personnage de Tyler Duguey m'appartient, les autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Si le personnage de Tyler vous plaît, il se pourrait que vous la retrouviez dans d'autres fics.

Chapitre 1 

Rodney _(un peu énervé)_ : C'est tout simplement inutile !

John _(souriant)_ : Rodney, calmez vous un peu. Tyler a presque finit.

MacKay nota que le major avait utilisé le prénom de la jeune femme.

Rodney _(croisant les bras)_ : Vous l'appelez Tyler maintenant.

Sheppard leva les yeux aux ciels.

John : Je vous appelle vous aussi par votre prénom et ça ne veut pas dire que vous me plaisez.

Il lui fit un de ses grands sourires et attendit la réaction de MacKay. Ce dernier tentait vainement de bafouiller quelque chose mais rien ne traversait sa bouche. Finalement il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'éloigna du groupe. Teyla et Ford avaient suivis l'échange entre les deux hommes et ils affichaient une expression amusée. Sheppard décida finalement d'aller prendre des nouvelles de la scientifique. Il entra dans la cave où elle se trouvait depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

Ils avaient trouvés cette cave quelques jours auparavant lors de leur arrivée sur la planète. Après avoir marché pendant deux bonnes heures, ils avait trouvés cette cave d'où provenaient des signaux d'énergie qui intéressaient MacKay. Après avoir mesuré les taux d'énergie, le scientifique conclut qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour provenir d'un ZPM. Ils allaient repartir lorsque que quelque chose sur les murs attira l'attention de Ford. Il avait épousseté un peu le mur et y découvrit une expression écrite en Ancien. Sheppard s'approcha et épousseta la poussière autour de l'inscription, le mur en était couvert. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, il avait immédiatement fait part de sa découverte à Elisabeth. Bien que MacKay trouvait que ça n'avait aucun intérêt, elle ordonna une nouvelle mission et y joint le docteur Tyler Duguey qui était docteur en archéologie et avait travaillé avec le docteur Jackson au SGC puis en Antarctique.

La jeune femme était assise sur une caisse de matériel. Elle pianotait d'une main sur son ordinateur et de l'autre tenait une feuille avec des inscriptions anciennes. Elle avait une tache de craie sur la joue ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de John. La jeune femme l'étonnait : il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait supporter MacKay pendant plusieurs heures, il lui arrivait de devoir travailler avec lui notamment pour pouvoir déterminer l'utilité de tel ou tel objet. Même quand Rodney lui criait dessus, la jeune femme ne s'énervait pas, elle restait calme et lui expliquait que ce n'était pas en lui criant dessus qu'elle allait travailler plus vite. Alors que lui s'énervait encore plus, elle restait calme. Il en avait été témoin et cela l'avait grandement surpris, peu de gens étaient aussi patients qu'elle avec lui. Il sortit de ses pensées et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

John _(lui souriant)_ : Alors docteur, quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Tyler leva les yeux vers lui, malgré la faible clarté qui régnait dans la pièce elle pouvait quand même voir son visage. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Tyler : Il y a beaucoup de texte à traduire. _(elle posa la feuille qu'elle tenait dans sa main et se leva et s'approcha du mur)_ Il va me falloir du temps pour tout traduire, j'ai à peine traduit…

John : Tyler ?

Tyler : Excusez moi, d'après ce que j'ai déjà pu traduire, les Anciens sont venus ici pour faire quelques expériences.

John : Sur ?

Tyler : Eh bien, je suis justement entrain de traduire ça.

John regarda sa montre.

John : Vous pensez en avoir pour combien de temps encore ?

Tyler : Deux heures, peut être plus…

John : Vous plaisantez ?

Tyler : J'aimerais bien.

John : Très bien, je vais vous laissez travailler.

La jeune femme le gratifia d'un sourire puis retourna vers son ordinateur. Le major Sheppard la regarda quelques instants puis sortit de la cave. La lumière l'éblouit un peu, mais cela passa rapidement. Il vit Teyla et Ford discuter et se dirigea vers eux.

John : J'espère que vous appréciez cette petite planète.

Aiden : Pourquoi ?

John : Parce qu'on va s'en doute y passer un long moment.

Teyla : Le lieutenant Ford et moi même aimerions visiter les alentours de la cave.

John : Allez y. Restez en contact radio, on ne sait jamais.

Ford acquiesça puis il partit, suivit de Teyla. Ils étaient éloignés de quelques mètres lorsque Sheppard leur cria.

John : Et surtout pas de bêtises !

Teyla lui répondit par un geste de la main puis reprit sa marche avec Aiden. MacKay, qui les avait vu s'éloigner se dirigea rapidement vers le major.

Rodney : Je peux savoir où ils vont ?

John : Ils sont partis explorer les alentours de la cave. Vous voulez les accompagner ?

MacKay lui envoya un regard noir. Sheppard, qui s'était assis, se releva pour faire face au scientifique.

John : Voyons Rodney, relaxez vous un peu. Regardez autour de vous : il fait beau, pas trop chaud…il ne manque plus qu'une piscine ou un lac et se serait…paradisiaque.

Rodney : Laissez moi vous rappelez quelque chose major : aux dernières nouvelles des vaisseaux ruches se dirigent vers Atlantis alors je n'ai pas le temps de me…

La tirade de Rodney fut coupé par Tyler.

Tyler _(par radio)_ : Major, venez !

Rodney et John échangèrent un regard puis se précipitèrent dans la cave. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur ils ne virent aucune trace de la scientifique à part son matériel. John prit son P-90 et ordonna à Rodney de rester derrière lui, par la radio il tenta de contacter Tyler mais cette dernière ne répondit pas, il appela Teyla et Aiden pour les informer de la situation…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Enorme problème

John _(par radio)_ : Tyler ? Tyler vous me recevez ?

Aucune réponse, cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que la jeune femme avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Teyla et Aiden arrivèrent, légèrement essoufflés. John tourna la tête vers eux.

Teyla : Nous avons fouillés le périmètre autour de la cave et nous n'avons rien trouvé.

John : Bon travail, mais où a t'elle pu aller ?

Rodney : Attendez une minute…_(les regards de ses trois compagnons se tournèrent vers lui)_…et si elle était toujours ici…

Aiden : Si elle était toujours ici, on la verrait.

Rodney : Elle a peut être sans le vouloir activé une défense où quelque chose comme ça.

John : Vous voudriez dire qu'elle serait…

Tyler : Eh oh ? Quelqu'un m'entend ?

John : Tyler ?

Tyler : Major !

Ce dernier tournait la tête dans tout les sens mais n'apercevait pas la jeune scientifique.

John : Bon sang, mais où êtes vous ?

Tyler : C'est une très bonne question…

John : C'est pas le moment pour sortir des blagues.

Tyler : Je vous jure major, je ne sais pas où je suis. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'un des symboles s'est allumé quand je suis passée devant, je vous ai appelé, puis j'ai touché le symbole lumineux et puis ensuite, plus rien…

Il y eut un silence.

Rodney : Vous possédez le gène Tyler ?

Tyler : Quoi ? Heu…oui, pourquoi ?

Rodney : Grâce à votre gène vous avez peut être activé un mécanisme qui vous a permis d'accéder à…à quelque chose.

John : Attendez une minute, moi aussi j'ai touché le mur et rien ne s'est produit.

Tyler : Il n'y avait peut être pas assez d'énergie dans les batteries.

Même si la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le voir, Rodney prit un air « hautain » avant de répondre.

Rodney : Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Tyler : Parce que d'une part je sais lire l'Ancien et que de deux l'écran que je suis entrain de lire m'indique que les batteries sont rechargées à 50 . Ça vous va comme réponse ?

Rodney marmonna une phrase que personne ne put entendre.

Teyla : Vous avez parlé d'un écran docteur ?

Tyler : Oui, je pense que je me trouve dans une sorte de laboratoire laissé ici par les Anciens.

Aiden : Comme ceux qu'il y a sur la Cité ?

Tyler : Oui, quelque chose dans le style…ah, attendez une seconde…

John : Tyler qu'est ce que vous…

Tyler : NOM DE DIEU DE…

Les 4 personnes présentes dans la pièce se regardèrent.

John : Qu'y a t'il ?

Tyler : Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais !

John : Dîtes toujours…

Tyler : Vous croyez au Père Noël ?

Rodney poussa un soupir.

Rodney : On a pas le temps pour les blagues Duguey, dîtes nous ce que vous avez trouvé au lieu de nous faire languir…

Rodney était un peu jaloux que ce soit la jeune femme qui est trouvé le laboratoire laissé par les Anciens et non lui.

Tyler : Deux minutes monsieur Amabilité, j'ai presque finit de tra…oh mon dieu…

John commençait à être passablement énervé, il avait failli perdre un membre de l'équipe et cette dernière était entrain de les faire tourner en bourrique !

John : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tyler : Vous devez partir, immédiatement !

John : Mais pourquoi ?

Tyler : Je vois une dizaine de points se dirigeant vers nous, je ne sais pas si ce sont des amis à nous ou des Wraiths.

Aiden : On ne peut pas vous laissez là, ils vont vous trouver !

Tyler : Le labo à des systèmes de défense, il n'est pas détectable donc moi non plus, vous quatre par contre oui !

Elle entendit le major ordonner à tout le monde de sortir et de se rendre au Jumper, mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. La jeune femme entendit des coups de feu d'armes terriennes mais aussi d'armes Wraiths…

_Oh mon Dieu…_

Il lui fallu tout son self contrôle pour ne pas appeler le major pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais d'après les bruits qu'elle entendait les Wraiths n'étaient pas entrain de prendre le thé avec Sheppard et son équipe. Les bruits de lutte s'estompèrent peu à peu, pour laisser place au silence. Tyler était debout contre le mur, la respiration saccadée et les jambes tremblantes. Elle n'osait faire un mouvement de peur que les Wraiths l'entendent et la trouvent. Elle ferma les yeux.

Inspirer, expirer Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal, par contre ses jambes continuaient de trembler… 

_Allez ma vieille, reprends toi ! Il faut sortir d'ici pour aller prévenir Atlantis de la situation._

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et se décolla du mur. Elle fit l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait : une craie noire, une lampe torche et son arme de poing. La jeune femme fit la grimace, elle ne ferait pas le poids face à des Wraiths armés, même si elle ratait rarement la cible elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tirer réellement sur un Wraith…et espérait ne jamais avoir à le faire. Elle s'approcha de ce qui ressemblait à un panneau de contrôle et commença à taper sur le clavier…

_Pourquoi est ce que Rodney n'est jamais là quand j'en ai besoin !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : « Promenade » 

Après avoir parcouru pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes la base de données, Tyler trouva finalement le programme qui activait la « porte » qui menait au laboratoire. Le symbole qu'elle avait touché se ralluma, la jeune femme pris son arme et la chargea avant de mettre la main sur le symbole. Elle se retrouva dans la cave où elle avait passé plusieurs heures, elle tendit son arme devant comme on lui avait apprit dans sa formation et regarda autour d'elle au cas où un Wraith apparaîtrait. Ce qui ne servait strictement à rien, vu que le Wraith l'aurait déjà paralysée en la voyant apparaître. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et rengaina son arme. Elle s'approcha de son matériel et se retint de pousser un juron. Son ordinateur était complètement « destroy » résultat tout le peu de texte qu'elle avait traduit ne l'était plus. Elle poussa à nouveau un soupir, cette fois ci d'énervement…Elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi elle avait accepté de faire partie de l'expédition, question stupide : les Anciens leurs avaient laissés tellement de choses, d'informations sur leur passé, sur leur découvertes. Et puis, quand elle avait accepté de partir, les Wraiths n'étaient pas au programme…elle se demanda si elle ne regrettait pas les Goa'ulds. La jeune femme se secoua un peu, ce n'était pas le moment de se remettre en question. Il fallait prévenir Atlantis de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle espérait seulement que les Wraiths n'avaient pas emmenés l'équipe sur une autre planète ou qu'ils les ai déjà…mangés…Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme, un de ses amis était déjà mort comme ça et elle ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise…Elle reprit son arme et sortit prudemment de la cave, faisant attention que les Wraiths ne lui tendent pas une embuscade. Ses yeux picotèrent un peu en retrouvant le soleil, mais il s'habituèrent à la lumière. On pouvait distinguer des traces de pas sortant de la cave et se dirigeant à l'opposé du Jumper qui était occulté. Certaines étaient plus grosses que d'autres, les Wraiths avaient probablement neutralisés l'équipe puis les avaient traînés jusqu'à leur vaisseau. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le Jumper. Après s'être cognée une dizaine de fois contre les parois du Jumper, elle trouva finalement l'entrée et s'y engouffra rapidement. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le DHD et commença à composer l'adresse, mais les boutons ne s'enclenchèrent pas…Tyler recommença à paniquer, ne sachant pas pourquoi ça ne marchait pas, puis elle entendit la voix de Rodney dans sa tête lui disant que le DHD du Jumper ne marchait pas si on se trouvait trop éloigné de la Porte, comme il aimait si souvent à rappeler sa « supériorité » à tous ses collègues…Elle réfléchissait à une deuxième option : elle pouvait éliminer l'option pilotage du Jumper, elle avait déjà du mal à maîtriser l'appareil quand elle était avec John alors toute seule…la seule solution qui s'imposa à son esprit était de rejoindre la Porte à pied. Elle avait son GDO et pourrait facilement passer la Porte, petit problème la Porte se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètres de la cave…

J'ai toujours aimé la rando, pourquoi ne pas allier travail et plaisir… 

Elle prit des munitions et un second Beretta et sortit du Jumper. Elle commença à s'éloigner de ce dernier puis fit demi tour et rentra une seconde fois dans l'appareil. A peine fut elle entrée qu'un détecteur de vie apparut devant ses yeux. Elle le prit et regarda l'écran. Il n'y avait qu'un seul point, mais cela ne signifiait pas que l'équipe de John ne soit plus sur la planète ou pire…Elle rangea le détecteur de vie dans une de ses poches, sortit du Jumper et se dirigea vers la Porte, jetant, de temps à autres, des coups d'œil sur le détecteur de vie. Après avoir marché plus de trois heures, la jeune femme arriva finalement à la Porte…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Changement de plan

_Et merde !_

La jeune femme se retint de dire ce qu'elle pensait tout haut, mais son quota de patience avait largement expiré de puis un bon bout de temps. Elle s'était farci 10 kilomètres à pieds, avait failli se casser la cheville une dizaine de fois, elle avait eu un début d'attaque à chaque bruit qu'elle entendait et tout ça pourquoi ? Rien ! La Porte était en activité et elle pouvait voir des Wraiths postés devant l'Anneau bleu.

_ET MERDE !_

Tyler comprenait maintenant pourquoi les militaires avaient besoin de voir un psy…la jeune femme prit une inspiration. Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Rectification : qu'est ce que Aiden, Teyla ou Sheppard feraient ?

_Ils iraient tous simplement dégommer les Wraiths grâce au Jumper._

Pas bonne idée ça, elle risquait plutôt de se crasher que de causer du grabuge aux Wraiths. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire, retrouver ses compagnons, retourner au Jumper et partir fissa.

_C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment je fais pour les retrouver moi ?_

Tyler se donna une gifle mentalement, elle allait devoir refaire les dix kilomètres à pieds, plus probablement ceux qui la séparaient du vaisseau des Wraiths. Elle regarda sa montre, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'elle se mette en route rapidement pour pouvoir arriver au Jumper avant la tombée de la nuit, même si elle doutait de pouvoir le faire. Elle sentit une petite douleur émanant de son ventre. Elle chercha alors dans ses poches et n'y trouva qu'un barre chocolatée, rescapée du stock de Rodney. Tyler ouvrit la barre et la mangea rapidement. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas trop avec ça mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se leva et reprit son chemin en sens inverse, espérant que l'équipe du major n'allait pas trop mal. Cette pensée la fit frissonner et elle augmenta la cadence de ses pas.

_Y des jours où devrait rester au lit !_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Fatigue

Lorsque Tyler arriva au Jumper, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment. La température avait diminué d'une dizaine de degrés mais la jeune femme ne le sentit pas, trop occupée à échafauder un plan pour faire sortir John et son équipe si ,toutefois, ils étaient toujours en vie. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant au Jumper, elle n'avait pas rencontré de Wraiths durant sa « promenade ». Elle entra dans le Jumper et s'asseya au siège de copilote pour souffler un peu. Bien qu'elle sentait la fatigue s'emparer de plus en plus d'elle, la jeune femme se leva, chercha quelque chose à manger de plus consistant qu'une barre chocolatée et mangea. Après avoir fini son petit repas, elle se releva et chercha dans la soute arrière des objets qui pourraient lui être utiles. Après avoir cherché pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait : des lunettes infrarouges. Elle prit un sac et en rangea 4 autres à l'intérieur, elle prit des gourdes d'eau. Elle prit aussi une trousse de secours, au cas où. Elle sortit un gilet pare-balles qu'elle s'empressa de mettre ainsi qu'une veste. Elle regarda sa montre, cela lui avait prit une demi-heure. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre puis passa le sac sur son dos. Tyler sortit du Jumper et regarda autour d'elle. Comme sur Terre, la lune de cette planète illuminait le ciel.

_Oh moins je n'aurai pas de mal à éviter les trous en marchant._

Elle regarda par terre pour retrouver les traces qu'elle avait vues un peu plutôt. Par chance elles n'étaient pas toutes effacées. Elle prit une inspiration et se mit en marche.

Rodney : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Ils ne devraient pas être là ?

John : Taisez vous Rodney, j'essaie de dormir.

Rodney : Comment pouvez vous pensez à dormir alors que nous avons été emprisonnés par des Wraiths !

John se leva, l'air passablement énervé. Il avait encore mal à l'épaule et sentait un mal de tête poindre entre ses tempes.

John : Ecoutez moi Rodney, je sais que la situation n'est pas des plus idéales, mais on doit faire avec. Alors maintenant vous vous calmez et vous vous reposez, ok ?

Rodney hésita un moment puis il hocha la tête et parti à la recherche d'un endroit confortable où il pourrait s'allonger. Aiden, qui avait suivit leur conversation, s'approcha du major et parla à voix basse.

Aiden : MacKay a raison, la cavalerie devrait déjà être là.

John : Je sais, j'espère qu'il n'ai rien arrivé à Tyler et qu'elle à pu rejoindre Atlantis.

Aiden : Je l'espère aussi.

Il envoya un sourire sans joie au major et retourna se coucher. John se répéta la phrase du lieutenant dans sa tête. Il fallait que la jeune femme soit en vie, il ne se le pardonnerai pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention…Il aurait du garantir sa sécurité et maintenant elle se trouvait seule, en pleine nuit, sur une planète grouillant de Wraiths prêts à la dévorer toute crue avec pour seule formation des leçons de tirs. Il savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore utilisé son arme sur le terrain et espérait que si elle devait s'en servir, il serait là. Il soupira et retourna se coucher, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil sachant Tyler dehors à la merci des Wraiths…

Tyler regarda à nouveau sa montre et se rendit compte que s'était stupide vu qu'Atlantis et la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient ne devaient pas être réglées sur la même horloge. Elle s'arrêta tout de même pour souffler un peu. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait marché mais ça lui semblait une éternité…Elle sortit une gourde et but quelques gorgées avant de la ranger dans son sac. Ses jambes étaient endolories à cause de la marche et surtout du rythme rapide qu'elle s'imposait. Elle resta encore quelques minutes là, reprenant un peu de force, puis repartit. Elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil au détecteur de vie et manqua de tomber par terre lorsqu'elle vit une multitude de points apparaître : elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. La jeune femme, mue par sa découverte, ne sentait plus la fatigue se répandre dans tous les muscles de son corps et se dirigea, d'un pas rapide, vers les points.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note dee l'auteur : **Merci pour les reviews

Chapitre 6 : Capture

Après ¼ de marche, Tyler arriva devant une sorte de montagne, quelques arbres pointaient sur le sommet mais on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas du à la nature. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au détecteur, les points étaient toujours là. Elle pouvait distinguer les entrées et sorties, mais pas la structure entière du vaisseau. Elle pu quand même déterminer la position de l'équipe de John car elle pouvait voir 4 points immobiles dans une section un peu éloignée des autres pièces, elle espérait qu'ils étaient là, Tyler ne se voyait pas frapper à toutes les pièces du vaisseau pour voir s'ils étaient à l'intérieur. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les entrées : il y en avait une dizaine et seulement deux non gardées. Au moins si l'une des voies étaient bloquées ils pourraient utiliser l'autre. Tyler se releva, sortit son Beretta qu'elle chargea, et se remit en marche le plus silencieusement possible. Elle arriva rapidement à une des entrées et, sans faire de bruit, entra dans le vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle entra, le froid qui régnait à l'intérieur la fit frissonner et la jeune femme tenta de ne pas laisser la nausée la gagner. Elle avançait prudemment et manqua de se faire repérer par un Wraith qui patrouillait dans le couloir. Elle attendit 5 bonnes minutes puis reprit la marche. La cellule où se trouvaient Sheppard et son équipe se trouvait assez loin à l'intérieur du vaisseau, et Tyler fut soulagée lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à sa destination.

Tyler : Major, major, vous m'entendez ?

Ce dernier se leva, pensant avoir rêvé au tout début. Il s'approcha de la grille mais ne vit personne.

John : Tyler, c'est vous ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de la grille, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé ses compagnons.

Tyler : Comment allez vous ?

Teyla, Aiden et Rodney s'approchèrent à leur tour de la grille.

Teyla : Nous allons bien, et vous ?

Tyler : Si on enlève le fait que j'ai du parcourir plus de vingt kilomètres aujourd'hui avec la menace constante des Wraiths, ça va.

John _(souriant)_ : Vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour…vous pouvez nous faire sortir d'ici ?

La jeune femme se recula pour chercher un panneau d'ouverture mais ne trouva rien.

Tyler : Il n'y a rien pour ouvrir les grilles.

Rodney : Regardez si vous ne trouvez pas une console où quelque chose comme ça.

La jeune femme regarda sur les côtés de la grille et trouva une sorte de gros bouton qui sortait de la paroi.

Tyler : Je crois que j'ai trouvé, et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ?

Rodney : Prenez votre couteau et ouvrez le.

Elle jeta un regard à Rodney du style « vous êtes sûr ? ».

Rodney : Allez y !

Tyler : Ok ok…

Elle sortit son couteau et allait commencer à ouvrir le « bouton » lorsque son détecteur de vie se mit à biper. Elle le sortit.

Tyler : Oh non…

Aiden : Qu'y a t'il ?

Tyler : Des points se dirigent vers nous.

John : Partez d'ici, vous reviendrez nous chercher.

Tyler : Tous les couloirs sont prit, je ne peux pas !

Rodney : Cachez vous !

Elle se tourna vers lui.

Tyler : Ah ouais, et où je me cache ?

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les premiers Wraiths arrivaient. Tyler sortit son arme et commença à tirer mais les Wraiths étaient trop nombreux et elle ne put en blesser qu'un avant de se faire touchée par un tir Wraith. Elle fut projetée contre la grille et s'écroula à terre, sous le regard de ses compagnons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :** Justement, c'est le ut de l'auteur de mettre en difficulté les héros, y a qu'à voir les fics de Rieval...

Chapitre 7

Tyler commençait à se réveiller, ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instant avant de s'ouvrir sur le visage souriant du major.

_Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy comme ça…oh, non surtout pas penser à ça, c'est vraiment pas le moment…_

John : Hey, salut. Comment ça va ?

Tyler : Connu mieux…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, Rodney était endormi ainsi que Teyla et Aiden.

John : Vous pouvez vous relever ?

Tyler : Vais essayer…

Elle se mit en position assise et la tête lui tourna un peu mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. John étira un peu ses jambes, il était resté assis les jambes en tailleur pendant un peu trop longtemps.

John : Comment va votre bras ?

Tyler tenta de bouger son bras droit, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Elle commença alors à s'affoler, et John se plaça devant elle pour la calmer.

John _(lui souriant)_ : Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un des effets secondaires des armes Wraiths. Attendez une minute je vais voir si je peux arranger ça, ok ?

Elle acquiesça. John se plaça alors derrière elle et commença à masser son épaule droite. Tyler ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Ses épaules se détendirent et un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle rougit immédiatement et espéra que le major n'avait rien entendu. Il la massa pendant encore quelques minutes et Tyler put enfin bouger son bras, même s'il était toujours un peu engourdi. Le militaire se remit devant son champ de vision.

John _(souriant)_ : Alors ?

Tyler _(d'une petite voix)_ : ça va mieux, merci…

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de s'enterrer sous terre pour éviter le regard du major. Au lieu de se mettre à creuser comme une idiote, elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas.

John la regarda se lever et se mettre à marcher. Le léger soupir qu'elle avait poussé ne lui avait pas échappé mais il avait fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Par contre, il ne put éviter de voir les joues de la jeune femme prendre une belle couleur rouge. Il tenta lui aussi de ne pas se laisser gagner par ses émotions qui lui disaient d'embrasser la jeune femme même si les signes qu'elle envoyait était assez…clairs. Il se cala contre la paroi de leur cellule et se mit à observer discrètement la jeune femme. Elle s'était mise à faire les cents pas et massait son bras tout en marchant. John ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre lui. Bilan de la situation : Tyler les avait retrouvés, malheureusement ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'échapper mais point positif la jeune femme allait bien et ils étaient tous ensemble. Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver un plan qui les ferait sortir de là sans qu'ils se fassent tuer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Tyler : Major ! Venez voir !

Ce dernier se releva, ainsi que Teyla et Aiden. Rodney ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Ce type était incroyable.

John : Ford, réveillez moi MacKay avec toute la « délicatesse » possible.

Aiden acquiesça. John allait demander pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait appelé lorsqu'il _les_ senties. Des vibrations. Et pas des bonnes…


	8. Chapter 8

**NDA : **Merci Solène, voilà la suite :D

Chapitre 8

John : Le vaisseau est entrain de décoller.

Tyler : J'en ai bien peur…

Rodney : Fichez moi la paix Ford, je veux dormir encore !

Aiden : Bienvenue dans le club, mais c'est pas le moment, nous avons un gros problème.

Le scientifique se mit en position assise.

Rodney : Et puis je savoir lequel ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous avons déjà un problème.

John : L'endroit où nous sommes captifs est un vaisseau, et il se prépare justement à décoller.

Rodney : C'est une blague, j'espère ?

John se retourna vers lui et lui envoya un regard noir.

Rodney : Ok, ce n'est pas une blague…_(il se leva)_…qu'est qu'on va faire ?

Aiden : A moins que vous puissiez ouvrir la porte qui nous retient captif, rien.

John : Vous avez une idée d'où ils peuvent nous emmener ?

Teyla : Non, mais je trouve cela très étrange…

Tyler : Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

Teyla : Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes captifs et les Wraiths ne nous ont toujours pas tués.

Tyler : Je dirais plutôt qu'on a de la chance…jusqu'au moment où ils viendront nous…enfin vous savez quoi…

Aiden : Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où ils vont nous emmener ?

Teyla : J'ai bien une idée, mais…

John : Mais quoi ?

Teyla hésita avant de répondre puis finalement se lança.

Teyla : Nous ne servons pas que de nourriture aux Wraiths, ils nous font construire leurs vaisseaux et habitations.

Rodney : Oh, et c'est une bonne chose ça…non ?

Teyla : Pas trop non.

Tyler : Pourquoi ?

Teyla : Construire un vaisseau de cette taille est un travail très dur, même les hommes les plus forts ne résistent que quelques mois à la cadence imposée par les Wraiths. De plus les sites de constructions se trouvent sur des planètes assez inhospitalières.

Rodney : Je vois, soit on meurt rapidement, soit on meurt lentement. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je préfère la deuxième solution.

Aiden : Arrêtez d'être négatif MacKay, on va s'en sortir, comme toujours.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

Rodney _(cynique)_ : Vous débordez d'optimisme Ford, mais je doute que ça nous aide à sortir d'ici.

Tyler : Vous pourriez pas arrêtez deux secondes Rodney…_(elle se dirigea vers lui)_…oui il y a de fortes chances qu'on n'y laisse notre peau…mais on doit de se battre, il ne faut pas abandonner…

Rodney : Bon sang, soyez réaliste Tyler, on ne s'en sortira pas cette fois !

Il avait presque crié ces derniers mots. Tyler le regarda, puis baissa les yeux. Qui essayait elle de convaincre ? Leurs chances de s'en sortir tous en vie était plus que faibles, voire même nulles.

John : Vous avez raison Rodney, on ne s'en sortira peut être pas. Dans une guerre, il y a des victoires et aussi des défaites. Et nous allons tout faire pour que cette mission soit une victoire même si nous risquons d'y rester, compris ?

Rodney : Compris…de toute manière je n'ai pas très envie d'attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

John _(souriant)_ : Voilà le Rodney que j'apprécie.

Tyler : Je ne voudrais couper ce moment de fraternité mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose et vite.

John : Rodney vous pensez pouvoir atteindre le panneau de contrôle de l'intérieur ?

Rodney : Si mon bras pouvez s'étendre comme celui de Mr Fantastic oui, mais vu que je ne…

John : Mackay, je voulais dire à travers la paroi du vaisseau.

Rodney : Oh…eh bien, si la paroi n'est pas trop épaisse je pense que oui, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un couteau ou quelque chose comme…

Teyla se baissa , remonta de quelques centimètres son pantalon et découvrit un canif. Elle le prit, se releva et le tendit à Rodney.

Teyla : Est ce que ceci vous convient ?

Rodney acquiesça.

Tyler : Le panneau de contrôle se trouvait par là…_(elle se dirigea vers la paroi et plaça sa main dessus)_…

Le scientifique se dirigea vers elle et Tyler s'effaça pour lui laisser le champ libre. Pendant ce temps Teyla, Aiden et John la rejoignirent. John tourna un regard interrogateur vers Teyla.

John : Je croyais qu'ils avaient prit toutes nos armes.

Teyla tourna le visage vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. John le lui renvoya puis reporta son attention sur Rodney.

John : Alors ?

Rodney : Je ne sais pas en quoi ces parois sont faîtes, mais ce n'est pas très résistant…

Aiden : Je préfère pas savoir en quoi elles sont faîtes…

Rodney envoya un regard noir au jeune marine puis se retourna.

Rodney : J'ai presque atteint le panneau de contrôle, encore quelques minutes et…

Sa main et le début de son bras avaient disparus dans le mur. La concentration pouvait se lire sur son visage, ainsi que la détermination. Quelques minutes plus tard, un déclic se fit entendre et la grille s'ouvrit. Rodney se retourna, triomphant.

Rodney : Alors, qu'est ce qu'on dit ?


	9. Chapter 9

**NDA : **J'aime bien les voir se disputer tous les deux.

Chapitre 9

John : Comme quoi vous servez à quelque chose…

Rodney le regarda incrédule et John partit en fou rire, suivi de Teyla, Tyler et Aiden.

John : Je blaguais Rodney, bon boulot comme d'habitude. Allez, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps.

Tyler : Attendez une minute, si le vaisseau à décollé, comment on va faire pour sortir ?

John : Le vaisseau a décollé depuis peu de temps, on pourra peut être le poser sans trop de dommages.

Aiden : Comment vous voulez faire ça ?

John : On a un astrophysicien et une traductrice sous la main je pense qu'on va pouvoir y arriver.

Rodney : Et comment vous voulez qu'on fasse ça ?

John se tourna vers lui.

John : Vous répétez à tout bout de champ que vous êtes le meilleur scientifique de l'univers, prouvez le.

Il savait très bien que Rodney ne pourrait résister à cette provocation, avec un sourire il vit Rodney acquiescer.

Rodney : Très bien, je le ferais.

John : Bien…(il se tourna vers Tyler)…vous vous souvenez du plan du vaisseau ?

Tyler : Oui…les grandes lignes.

Rodney : Est ce que vous avez détectés des signaux d'énergie ?

Tyler : C'était pas vraiment ça que je cherchais…

Rodney : Faîtes un petit effort !

Tyler : Oui, c'est possible, heu…il y avait un signal qui provenait de l'ouest de la cellule, enfin je crois.

John : C'est mieux que rien. Allez, on y va et faîtes le moins de bruit possible.

Le petit groupe sortit de la cellule en silence. Ils prirent la direction indiquée par Tyler et quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait à une salle des machines.

Tyler : C'est le bon endroit ?

Rodney avança, admirant la pièce. Elle était haute de plafond, les murs étaient de couleur bleue noire. Des sortes de colonnes descendaient du plafond et étaient parcourues par des signaux de lumières allant de haut en bas. Au centre de la pièce se tenait une grande et large console. Les yeux de Rodney brillaient d'émerveillement, si leur situation n'avait pas été aussi critique il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes mais vu les circonstances il était seulement soulagé d'avoir peut être trouvé la solution à leur problème. Rodney avança dans la pièce.

Rodney : Oui, je pense.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce. Rodney se dirigea vers la console.

Teyla : Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ?

Rodney : Je l'espère. Tyler, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Tyler : J'arrive.

La jeune femme le suivit.

John : Ford, Teyla restez à la porte, prévenez nous si vous voyez du mouvement.

Le jeune militaire acquiesça et Teyla et lui se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

Aiden : J'espère qu'il va y arriver, je n'ai pas envie de moisir sur une planète pour le reste de ma vie.

Teyla eu un petit sourire.

Teyla : Vous connaissez le docteur MacKay, je suis sûre qu'il peut y arriver.

Il la regarda puis lui souria en retour.

Aiden : Vous avez raison, c'est MacKay, il va y arriver.

Malgré l'assurance que le jeune militaire montrait, on pouvait quand même déceler une once d'incertitude dans sa voix. Les deux jeunes gens se turent et observèrent les alentours. Pendant ce temps là, Tyler et Rodney s'affairaient autour de la console Wraith. John les observait, les deux docteurs étaient tous les deux concentrés sur leur mission et John espérait bien qu'ils réussiraient, sinon…il ne préférait pas penser au sinon. Il regarda Tyler traduire les données qui apparaissaient sur l'écran. Il se souvint alors du moment où il était allé la rejoindre la grotte peu avant qu'elle découvre le labo Ancien. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, John rageait de l'avoir trouvé, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'exploiter. Il reporta son attention sur les deux scientifiques, et plus particulièrement sur la jeune femme. Il devait bien avouer maintenant qu'il avait dépassé le stade de la simple attirance avec elle. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup et si jamais elle ne s'en sortait pas, il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il chassa ces mauvaises pensées de sa tête et se dirigea vers Teyla et Aiden.

John : Ford ?

Aiden : Toujours aucun mouvement monsieur, mais dès qu'il découvriront que nous sommes partis…

Teyla : Ils ne tarderont pas à se montrer.

John jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la pièce, puis revient vers les deux jeunes gens.

John : Je vais voir où ils en sont, restez ici et soyez prudent, d'accord ?

Teyla : Comptez sur nous John.

Ils se sourirent, puis John reparti vers le centre de la pièce.

John : Alors ?

Rodney (pianotant sur la console) : Je pense que j'ai bientôt fini, mais leur programme est plutôt compliqué, et de plus bien que Tyler soit une excellente linguiste traduire les données est un peu difficile.

John : Oui, je sais mais essayez d'aller plus vite.

Rodney hocha la tête. John se mit à faire les cent pas, il détestait ça, attendre. Ça lui rappelait trop la guerre du Golfe, tout ces jours d'attente de l'ennemi dans le désert et puis les combats où il n'avait plus un moment de répit. Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées par une exclamation de Tyler.

John : Quoi ?

Tyler : On a trouvé le programme qui déconnectait les moteurs aux générateurs d'énergie.

John : Très bien, déconnectez les.

Rodney : Il faut que vous sachiez que le vaisseau ne volera pas et n'étant pas fabriqué comme les nôtres, il ne planera pas.

John : Merci de me prévenir. Allez y, faîtes le.

Tyler et Rodney reportèrent leur attention sur la console. Au bout de 10 minutes, Rodney se tourna vers John. Ce dernier acquiesça et appela Teyla et Aiden qui vinrent.

John : Rodney a trouvé un moyen de déconnecter les moteurs aux générateurs d'énergie. Quand ce sera fait, le vaisseau plongera. Soyez prêts.

Ils acquiescèrent et suivirent leur supérieur qui se dirigeait vers les deux scientifiques.

Rodney : Tenez vous à quelque chose.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, Teyla et Aiden se dirigèrent vers une des colonnes et s'y cramponnèrent.

Aiden : Attendez.

Il se déplaça et alla se mettre derrière la jeune femme qui lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Aiden : Pour vous protéger de la chute de débris lors du crash.

Teyla : D'accord.

Elle lui souria timidement et reprit sa place. Tyler se cramponna à la console et John se plaça derrière elle, comme Aiden avec Teyla.

Rodney : Nous aurons dix secondes quand j'aurai déconnecté les moteurs des générateurs. Déconnexion…(il appuya sur un bouton)…MAINTENANT !

Il s'agrippa à la colonne et, dix secondes plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent. Le vaisseau fut pris de violentes secousses. Rodney s'accrochait désespérément à sa colonne, se protégeant avec l'un de ses bras de débris éventuels. John et Tyler tombèrent à la renverse lors de l'impact, John se plaça au dessus d'elle pour la protéger. Teyla et Aiden s'agrippaient comme ils le pouvaient à leur colonne. La colonne derrière eux tomba, et ils eurent juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas être écrasés. Les secousses cessèrent.

John : Tout le monde va bien ?

Teyla, Tyler et Aiden répondirent positivement.

John : Rodney ? RODNEY !

Rodney : Je suis là…

John aida Tyler à se relever et se dirigea vers la voix. Ils trouvèrent Rodney par terre. Du sang s'écoulait d'une de ses tempes, il avait du se cogner en tombant. John se précipita et s'agenouilla.

John : Ça va aller ?

Il aida Rodney à se relever. Le scientifique porta sa main à sa tempe blessée.

Rodney : Je…je pense que ça ira, mais une visite chez Carson sera la bienvenue.

John sourit, soulagé. MacKay allait bien, un instant il avait cru que ce dernier était mort. Teyla et Aiden les rejoignirent.

Aiden : Ça va ?

John : Il va bien. Allez on y va, on a peu de temps.

Aiden et John aidèrent Rodney à se relever. Rodney tenta de marcher et manqua de tomber au début mais sa marche se stabilisa et ils purent y aller. Ils sortirent de la pièce. De nombreux débris jonchés le sol et cela rendait leur progression plus difficile. Un explosion due au crash fit tomber le groupe. Aiden aida Teyla et Rodney à s relever. Ils étaient un peu sonnés mais allait bien. John, qui était tombé se releva et aida Tyler. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle se releva.

Tyler : Je crois que ma cheville est cassée.

John : Ok, passez un bras sur mon épaule.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et ils reprirent leur lente et difficile progression. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils virent une sortie provoquée par le crash. Ils sortirent précautionneusement du vaisseau. Ils firent quelques pas à l'extérieur du vaisseau.

Aiden : Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit.

John : C'est normal, nous étions inconscients quand ils nous ont amenés ici.

Tyler : Je suis arrivée de cette direction. Si nous allons par là, nous devrions retrouver le Jumper.

Teyla : Il est loin ?

Tyler : Je…je ne me souviens pas trop, j'était fatiguée…

John : C'est pas grave, allez on repart avant qu'on ne nous trouve.

Ils se remirent en marche. John veillant à se déplacer de manière à ce que Tyler n'ait pas trop mal. Cette dernière ne disait rien, mais John pouvait voir qu'elle souffrait quand même. Il aurait bien aimé s'arrêter pour la soigner elle ainsi que Rodney. Il se retourna, se demandant comment allait le scientifique. Il était encadré par Teyla et Aiden, qui veillaient sur le scientifique. Il échangea un regard avec ses deux subordonnés puis reporta son attention sur le chemin. Leur survie était à portée de main.


	10. Dernière bataille

**Note : Merci pour ta review Soléne et excuse moi d'updater la fic si tard. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

Chapitre 10 : Dernière bataille

Ils entrèrent dans le Jumper. Teyla et Aiden posèrent délicatement Rodney au sol. John aida Tyler à s'asseoir auprès du scientifique. Lui et Aiden se dirigèrent vers le poste de pilotage. Tyler prit la main de Rodney dans la sienne et lui caressa doucement le front. Teyla revint vers les deux scientifiques avec la trousse une seringue et une dose d'insuline. Elle donna à Tyler des gazes pour qu'elle stoppe l'hémorragie de sa tempe. Du fait de la maladie de Rodney, elle, Aiden et John avaient apprit à administrer à Rodney l'insuline dans le cas où ce dernier ferait une crise et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de rentrer sur Atlantis. Tyler remonta la manche du scientifique pour que Teyla puisse lui faire l'injection. Pendant ce temps là, John activa le Jumper et décolla. L'écran s'activa aussitôt. Il montrait trois points se dirigeant vers eux.

John : Accrochez vous derrière, trois chasseurs viennent vers nous.

Teyla : Compris major.

La jeune athosienne se leva et prit une veste pour faire un coussin à Rodney.

Aiden : Comment va-t-il ?

Tyler se tourna vers lui.

Tyler : Teyla lui a fait une injection d'insuline et j'ai réussi à arrêter son hémorragie, son pouls est redevenu normal mais il doit voir Carson.

Aiden acquiesça et fit la commission à son supérieur. Tyler se retourna, reportant son attention sur Rodney. Teyla s'asseya à sa droite.

Teyla : Comment va votre chemise ?

Avec Rodney, Tyler avait complètement oublié sa cheville.

Tyler : Ça ira Teyla, merci.

Teyla : Je peux regarder si vous voulez.

Tyler acquiesça et la jeune athosienne examina la cheville droite de Tyler. La jeune femme grimaça un peu lorsque Teyla toucha sa cheville, il y avait une bosse au niveau de la cheville. Teyla lui fit une attelle pour ne pas que sa cheville bouge trop.

Tyler : Merci Teyla.

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis le Jumper fut touché par un tir de Dart.

John : Tout le monde va bien derrière ?

Il reçut des réponses positives de la part des deux jeunes femmes. Il activa les drones et le premier chasseur Wraith fut détruit. Les deux autres passèrent derrière le Jumper. John fit demi tour et se trouva face à eux. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à l'état de Rodney et à Tyler. Il se concentra et envoya une série de drones qui détruirent les Darts. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une alarme sonna. Teyla releva la tête en direction du cockpit.

Teyla : Que se passe t'il ?

Aiden se tourna vers elle.

Aiden : Une dizaine de Darts se dirigent vers nous.

Teyla : Il serait bon de partir fissa.

Le lieutenant la regarda, étonné mais en même temps amusé. Teyla apprenait beaucoup plus d'eux qu'il ne le pensait. John fit à nouveau demi tour et partit en direction de la Porte.

John : Composez l'adresse et envoyez votre code lieutenant.

Aiden : Oui monsieur.

Le jeune militaire composa l'adresse et sortit son GDO. Il attendit qu'ils arrivent en vue de la Porte pour envoyer son code. Ils reçurent une réponse quelques secondes après.

Peter (par radio) : Vous pouvez passer Jumper 1.

John (par radio) : Préparez une équipe médicale. Lorsque nous serons passés, levez le bouclier.

Peter (par radio) : Compris Jumper 1. Atlantis terminé.

Le Jumper passa la Porte deux minutes plus tard. Lorsque Peter le vit, il enclencha le bouclier et on put entendre trois chocs sourds contre le bouclier avant que la Porte ne se désactive. Le Jumper monta à travers la salle de la Porte pour aller se poser dans la baie des Jumpers où Elisabeth, Carson et une équipe médicale les attendait déjà. Après avoir atterrit, John ouvrit la soute arrière et l'équipe médicale s'engouffra dans l'arrière du Jumper. Teyla aida Tyler à se relever et elles reculèrent un peu. Elles furent rejointes par John et Aiden. Carson s'agenouilla auprès de Rodney et prit son pouls.

Teyla : Je lui ai fait une injection d'insuline.

Carson (se tournant vers elle) : Bonne initiative Teyla.

A l'aide de son stéthoscope il écouta son rythme cardiaque. Il appela deux infirmiers qui posèrent Rodney sur une civière.

Elisabeth : Comment va-t-il ?

Carson (souriant) : Vous connaissez Rodney, il s'en remettra.

Le médecin écossais vit que Tyler se tenait sur une jambe, l'autre étant légèrement surélevée. Il se dirigea vers elle.

Carson : Vous avez mal à la jambe Tyler ?

Tyler : Je crois qu'elle est cassée.

Carson la fit s'asseoir et examina sa cheville sous le regard de Teyla Elisabeth, John et Aiden. Il lui fit plier la jambe ce qui fit grimacer Tyler.

Carson : Excusez moi. Vous avez une belle fracture,...(il activa sa radio)...Jack, veuillez emmener un fauteuil roulant dans la baie des Jumpers.

Jack arriva 5 minutes plus tard, avec le fauteuil. Il aida Tyler à s'y installer. Carson se tourna vers les trois autres.

Carson : Et vous ça va ?

Aiden : Oh, à part quelques bleus et coupures ça va.

Carson (souriant) : Ceci ne vous évitera pas la visite médicale post mission lieutenant.

Elisabeth : Pas tout de suite Carson, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons tenté de vous contacter à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Nous avons également envoyé une équipe mais la Porte ne s'est pas activée lorsque nous avons composé l'adresse.

John : Oui, la Porte était activée de notre côté.

Elisabeth ; Très bien, en salle de briefing pour parler de tout ça. Je vous les envoie dès qu'on a fini.

Carson acquiesça. Elisabeth, Teyla et Aiden partirent en direction de la salle de briefing. John fit un petit geste de la main pour Tyler puis partit à son tour. Carson, Jack et elle partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.


	11. Sentiments

Chapitre 11 : Sentiments

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**

Après une semaine de repos forcé, Tyler avait reprit le travail. Sa cheville était toujours bandée, mais elle n'avait plus besoin de béquilles pour se déplacer. Elle était heureuse de reprendre le travail, d'une part parce qu'elle en avait marre de passer ses journées à ne rien faire et d'autre part pour ne pas penser à John. Comme elle était peu sortie de ses quartiers, elle ne l'avait croisé que trois fois. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ses sentiments pour lui ressurgissaient. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec John, si elle devait lui faire part de ses sentiments ou pas. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de spécial s'était passé entre eux, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le rêver. Tyler voyait bien que John avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête : Elisabeth. Elle savait le lien qu'il y avait entre ces deux là : il suffisait de les observer : il y avait des gestes, des regards...Tyler soupira et se remit au travail.

John se marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de la jeune archéologue. Il avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait pour elle sinon il allait devenir fou. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Quelle ironie ! John Sheppard qui ne sait pas conclure avec une femme. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau de la jeune femme et s'arrêta devant. Il hésitait entre deux choses : frapper à la porte ou partir. Il opta pour la seconde solution et s'éloigna lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna.

Tyler : Major ?

Ce dernier se retourna.

John : Docteur...euh...bonjour.

Le jeune femme lui souriat.

Tyler : Bonjour, qu'est ce que vous faîtes par ici ?

John : Oh euh, eh bien...je me baladais dans le coin. Vous...allez quelque part ?

Tyler : Oui, un rapport à remettre à Elisabeth.

John : Je peux y aller si vous voulez.

Tyler : Non, merci. Il faut que je me dégourdisse un peu les jambes.

John : Carson dit que vous ne devez pas solliciter votre cheville. Donnez le, je vais y aller.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Ils n'étaient à présent séparés que par une vingtaine de centimètres. Tyler se sentait fondre sous le regard de John. Finalement, elle acquiesça et lui tendit le dossier. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent un cours instant les faisant frissonner un cours instant. John se racla la gorge et souriat.

John : Bon eh bien, j'ai une course à faire, à plus !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Tyler de répondre car il partit à grand pas vers le téléporteur le plus proche.

Tyler (murmurant) : A plus...

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et entra dans son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers sa table de travail. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la porte de son labo s'ouvrir. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit un bras se poser sur le sien. Elle se tourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. C'était John. Il la regarda un court instant puis captura les lèvres de la jeune archéologue. Tyler se laissa faire, surprise. John se sépara d'elle. Il semblait gêné.

John (déglutissant) : Je suis vraiment désolé...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est...

John ne put finir sa phrase car Tyler plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du major. Il laissa tomber le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains et répondit au baiser de la jeune femme en l'enlaçant. Ils séparément à bout de souffle. Tyler enlaça à son tour John et enfouissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de rompre leur étreinte. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tyler ne put résister au regard de John et se mit à rougir ce qui fait sourire John.

Tyler : Hey ! C'est pas drôle...

John : Pour moi si, et puis je trouve ça très craquant.

Tyler : Vraiment ?

John acquiesça. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait fait tomber le dossier de Tyler qui était maintenant éparpillé au sol.

John : Je suis désolé, mais dans le feu de l'action...

Tyler : Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner pour ça...

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

John : Dîner à 8h00 ce soir, mes quartiers.

Tyler : Ça semble très tentant...

John : Je peux même te donner un avant goût...

Il embrassa une seconde fois la jeune archéologue.

Tyler : Hum...ça me plait beaucoup. A ce soir.

John (souriant) : A ce soir.

Il ramassa le dossier que Tyler remit en ordre puis s'éclipsa sans déposer avant un baiser sur les lèvres de Tyler qui le regarda partir, amusée. Elle se rasseya derrière son bureau et se remit au travail, plus sereine.


	12. Dîner

Chapitre 12 : Dîner

Tyler arriva à 8h00 précises devant les quartiers de John. Elle était en civil et portait un t-shirt noir sans manche et une jupe beige qui descendait au niveau de ses genoux. La jupe était fendue et remontait jusqu'à mi cuisse. Elle prit une inspiration et tapa à la porte. John lui ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et resta stupéfait en voyant la jeune femme. Tyler n'était pas en reste non plus car John était également habillé en civil. Il avait une chemise bleue pâle avec un jean. Il devait sortir de la douche car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Tyler du se faire violence pour ne pas sa jeter sur le militaire et se morigéna un peu.

Tyler (souriant) : Bonsoir John, j'espère que je ne suis pas en avance.

John (souriant également) : Non, pas du tout. Entre.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la fit entrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans les quartiers de John qui, pour l'occasion avait subi un nettoyage de printemps. Exit les vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout pour laisser place à une somptueuse table dressée pour deux. Tyler en resta bouche bée.

Tyler : Wow, il ne fallait pas e donner tout ce mal, je me serais contentée d'un pique nique.

John : Eh bien...j'ai voulu marquer le coup et t'impressionner...

La jeune femme se tourne vers lui et passa ses bras autour de lui.

Tyler (murmurant) : Tu n'as pas besoin de m'impressionner...

John se sentit fondre sous le regard de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'archéologue qui sépara leurs lèvres à grand regret.

Tyler : On devrait peut être aller manger...

John acquiesça, le souffle court. Ils se mirent donc à table et commencèrent à manger. Tyler soupira intérieurement. Elle trouvait que ça allait un peu vite entre eux, qu'ils devraient prendre leur temps. Mais en même temps, elle se disait qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout instant et qu'il fallait profiter de chaque moment. Le repas se déroula normalement, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, oubliant momentanément leur travail. Ils restèrent ainsi à table deux bonnes heures puis finalement se levèrent. Tyler aida John à ranger. Quand ils eurent fini, John se sentit un peu mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce fut la jeune femme qui prit les devant en l'attirant à lui et en l'embrassant. Ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal sur le lit où ils atterrirent doucement. Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et bientôt ils ne firent plus qu'un. Ils prononcèrent le nom de l'autre en atteignant l'extase. Ils redevinrent deux puis Tyler rejoignit le monde de Morphée dans les bras de John qui ne tarda pas à l'accompagner.

Fin


End file.
